


Scent

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Sendak, M/M, Masturbation, Omega!Haxus, Panty Sniffing, Scent Kink, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Haxus gets into Sendak’s laundry while he’s showering and gets…carried away.





	Scent

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes another favorite, I love these two a lot and they just don’t get enough love. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did writing it on my tumblr sinfultrails.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was hard to find a kink Haxus was ashamed of sharing.

Sure he might blush at a few here and there but that was mostly from arousal and anticipation that his commander and mate will do it to pleasure him. You could name a lot to him and he’d either just smirk or act indifferent.

This one however? This one he has never shared it anyone.

Hence why, after a nice training session with Sendak, the moment he saw the laundry basket of his mate’s armor and clothing he just….couldn’t resist.

He waited patiently as his mate stepped into the shower, waiting for the water to turn on.

He slowly dug Sendak’s clothes from the laundry baskets. He could hear the showers going as he dug through anxiously. His ears perk for any signs of his mate turning the shower off and coming out as he continued to dig through….!

He pulled out a pair of underwhere. Black, lacy briefs with little traces of soft purple fur on them.

Haxus purred deeply as he stood up, looking back at the shower before looking at the time. Two minutes had gone by since he entered the shower, leaving him fifteen to twenty minutes left…

He slowly went to their second bathroom, locking the door as he did.

Stars what is wrong with me…? Haxus held the panties in his hands before he slowly spread his legs open as he leaned back against the wall and slid down to the floor.

His slit was already leaking as the mixed scent of sweat, fur and alpha cock hit his senses. He gave a quiet mewl and slowly slipped his hand down between his legs.

He gave off a quiet moan as he spread his legs open.

_Why am I doing this? Surely I could wait till he’s done….but he’s always so tired…and it’s been a while….!_

He shivered as he pressed his face into the soft lace and took in a deep breath moaning quietly. He slowly rubbed at his clit, tugging on it and giving it a small twist as he imagines its Sendak’s strong callous fingers.

He made a quiet moan, shivering as he tilted his head back and shifting his fingers down to rub at his wet folds. He gasped softly and arched slightly.

“Nnnngh….mmmm…..” he hissed softly as he tilted his head back, biting his bottom lip, “O-Oh….m-mmmm…..S-Sendak….” he hissed softly.

He slowly moved his hips up, gasping and shivering

“…oooh….ooooh….nnnghhmmmmm…..aaaah…..” he tilted his head back gasping softly and blushing “P-please…oooh…”

He held the panties over his face to breathe in more of the scent, his eyes rolling back and bit as he slid two of his fingers inside of himself. He bit his bottom lip as his blushed and mewled.

Thinking of Sendak’s fingers or his tongue inside him, rubbing and caressing over his wet, velvety walls of his slit. His curled his fingers inside himself as each breath took in more of his scent.

He choked softly and gasped shaking as he slowly moved his hips down on to his fingers, clenching around them.

“Haaa….mmm…..Sendak….p-please….oh stars I’m….oooooh…” he gasped and panted as he bucked his hips up needily and whimpered.

His toes curled as he used his thumb to rub back over his clit as he moved his hips down. He took in a particularly sharp breath from the black lace before giving a muffled shriek….!

He squirted an arch through the air that hit the bathroom floor. His hips jerked as he bowed his head some drool dribbling from his mouth as he cums. He moaned and shivered as he panted, pilling his soaked arm and hand and leaned back shuddering

“Haxus!”

He almost jumps at the shout from down the hall “Y-yes!?”

“Why is my laundry on the floor?!”

Haxus was still a moment….then he thanked his head back.

“Oh quiznak me sideways.”


End file.
